


Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Series: Petvengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Gen, Stephen Strange is not a vet, Steve rescues a frog, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony is not a nature person, petvengers, this surprisingly has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: While jogging Steve finds an injured frog. With Tony's help he sets out to save him, and ends up getting attached.





	Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog

**Author's Note:**

> After titling my last fic "Joy to the Fishes in the Deep Blue Sea" I had to do a fic about Jeremiah the bullfrog. All of the Petvengers stories stand alone.

   Steve Rogers took and deep breath, inhaling the smell of water and grass. He loved the city, but he needed a break every now and then. He had gone on a run through the park and stopped by the pond; it had become a routine. He heard a chorus of impatient quacking. 

   “All right, all right. Cool it,” he ordered smiling. A group of ducks excitedly waddled up as he pulled a small bag of duck feed from his pocket. He distributed it carefully among the feathery creatures, making sure each one got some. The ducks quacked at him louder after they quickly gobbled it all up. 

   “That’s it, I’ll have to bring more tomorrow,” he said throwing his hands in the air. 

   “Talking to the ducks, that’s quaint,” he heard a voice say behind him. He sighed, he had been having such a good morning. 

   “Tony,” he turned around to see the billionaire smirking at him, “what brings you here.”

   “Oh, you know. Out for a stroll. Watching you chat up the ducks like some patriotic Snow White.” Steve just glared at him. “You do know who Snow White is…” 

   “Yes Tony, that movie is from 30’s,” Steve replied exasperated. “You still haven’t explained why you’re here.”

   “Pilates,” Tony replied. Steve rolled his eyes. “No seriously, there’s a pilates class on the other side of the park.”

   Steve was about to give a sarcastic reply when he heard a distressed croaking nearby. He frowned. 

   “Ah, of course. You see pilates is kind of like calisthenics…”

   “Yes, Tony you’ve told me that before. Shut up,” Steve said impatiently. He knelt down and started feeling around the plants. 

   “You ok there?,” Tony asked concerned and amused. 

   “Don’t you hear that?,” Steve asked. The distressed croaking sound had gotten louder. 

   Tony nodded and activated a repulsor on his hand. 

   “Seriously?.”

   Tony shrugged, “When an alien or some other weird thing from another dimension jumps out and eats your face don’t look at me.” Tony had seen way too much weird shit to take mysterious sounds lightly. 

   “I think I’ve almost found...augh,” Steve pulled back his hand after touching something slick. He heard the repulsor firing up. “Tony please don’t blow my head off,” he said, carefully pulling aside the plants. 

   “Look, step back and let me blow that thing back to whatever circle of hell it came from,” Tony replied. He had seen Steve’s look of surprise. A second later Steve laughed.

   "What could possibly be so damn funny...oh.” Steve held up a frog. A big ass frog. 

   “Step back Tony, it could be dangerous,” Steve replied smirking. 

   Tony powered down the repulsor, “Gross, you don’t know where that thing’s been Rogers.” He looked at the slimy amphibian with disgust. 

   “Not much of a nature person are you?,” Steve remarked, looking over the frog. 

   “Oh no, I love nature. Just where it belongs- in a documentary on TV. Preferably with a glass of Scotch.”

   “Tony, I think he’s hurt,” Steve said concerned. He realized the frog was missing part of an arm; there was dried blood. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. 

   Tony looked at the struggling animal and realized Steve was right. He sighed. “Dammit, I guess I’m missing pilates.”

   “We need to get him help, fast,” Steve said standing up and rubbing the frog’s back with his thumb in a soothing gesture. 

   “I know where we can go,” Tony said walking towards the park’s entrance. Steve followed carefully cradling the injured animal. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Less than ten minutes later the two were standing in the Sanctum Sanctorum in front of a confused sorcerer. They had explained that, no, none of the Avengers had been turned into a frog. It was just an ordinary frog. 

   “You do know I’m not a vet,” Strange pointed out. He had not been expecting two Avengers at his door shoving a wounded amphibian in his face. He hadn’t even had coffee yet. 

   “You’re a doctor,” Tony stated. 

   “Yeah, for people.”

   “You’re also a wizard.”

   “No, I’m a Master of the Mystic...you know what nevermind,” Stephen sighed. He had given up on anyone getting his title right. 

   “Can you help him?,” Steve asked. Stephen looked at the animal laying in his hands and at the man’s hopeful eyes.

   “I’ll do my best,” Stephen said, sighing louder this time. Damn Steve Rogers and his puppy dog eyes. He held out his hands, “Let me see him.” He had dissected plenty of frogs in medical school, he wasn’t squeamish. Steve held the animal out. 

   “I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. analyze it. It’s an American Bullfrog. Male. Missing part of its front leg. Lots of blood loss,” Tony informed the doctor.

   Stephen nodded and a pale gold light projected from his hands over the animal. “I think I know a spell for this. Be right back.” The man suddenly disappeared. 

   Tony sighed, “That’s still so weird.”

   “Thank you for coming with me,” Steve said to Tony after a moment. 

   Tony shrugged, “This is a hell of a lot more interesting than pilates. Besides, I loved the look on Strange’s face when you showed up at his door and shoved a frog at him.” 

   “Found it!,” Strange announced suddenly appearing right behind Tony with a

book. 

   Tony jumped and clutched his chest, “Sonofabitch!”

   “It’s an ancient spell for the healing of animals. It should work to stabilize him,”  Stephen explained making a series of gestures in the air and glancing at the pages of the book (which was now floating). 

   “So weird,” Tony muttered, catching his breath. 

   Strange made one more dramatic circle and the spell washed over the frog in Steve’s hand. The three men watched anxiously. After a moment the glowing around the  frog’s missing limb subsided and they saw it was no longer swollen or covered in blood. The frog seemed to be breathing easier and snuggled into Steve’s warm hands. 

   “He’s going to be ok,” Stephen said, snapping the book shut. It disappeared. 

   “Should I bring him back to the pond?,” Steve asked. 

   “That may not be a good idea. I can’t grow back his missing arm. I don’t know if he’ll be able to survive missing a limb. Then again, I’m not a wildlife expert,” Stephen replied. 

   “F.R.I.D.A.Y. concurs with Gandalf, the frog won’t make it in the wild,” Tony said looking up from his phone. “We could find a wildlife center. Or maybe a cajun restaurant, I do like some frog legs.” The two men both glared at him in unison. 

   Steve looked into the bullfrog’s large eyes, taking in his puffy face and squishy body. “I’m keeping him,” Steve finally declared. He would do his research and find out how to take care of him. 

   “You’re keeping a pet frog?,” Tony asked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Do people even keep frogs as pets? What the hell are you going to name it?.”

   “Jeremiah,” Steve replied automatically. 

   Stephen nodded, “‘Joy to the World’ by Three Dog Night, 1970.”

   Tony shook his head, “You’re like the human Shazam app.”

   “I can’t just abandon him. I mean look at him,” Steve pleaded with Tony. 

   Tony took in the bulging eyes and gangly limbs. He groaned. “Fine. Keep the frog. But if that thing gets loose in the tower, I’m blasting his ass back to the pond.”

   “Well, as thrilling as this has been, I do have things to attend to.” Stephen stated, creating a large portal. 

   “Don’t you dare…” Tony held up a hand and stepped forward. 

   “Bye,” Stephen replied and swept the portal over the two men. He sighed and went to the kitchen to make some damn coffee. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   “Asshole,” Tony muttered from the floor. He had stumbled into the living room of the tower and tripped over the coffee table. Steve managed to keep his footing and checked to make sure Jeremiah was ok. 

   “Hey guys what’s up...is that a bullfrog?,” Clint asked wandering into the room. “Sweet!.” He pet the frog gently on the head. 

   “Really Barton?,” Tony said standing up. 

   “Dude, I’m from Iowa. I used to play with these things all the time as a kid.”

   “Do you know how to take care of them? Jeremiah’s going to be living in the tower,” Steve replied. 

   “Jeremiah? Nice!,” Clint held out his hand and high-fived Steve. “I’ve never kept a pet frog. But I’m sure there’s tons of information online.”

   Steve nodded, “He’ll need a tank with plenty of room and water. I do know that.”

   “I’m on it,” Tony said heading towards the door. 

   “Really?,” Steve asked surprised. Tony hadn’t exactly been thrilled about the frog. 

   “Yeah, well. If that thing is going to be in the tower I want to make sure whatever’s holding it is structurally sound. No escapes. I know Thor’s not a big fan of frogs,  apparently his brother turned him into one at some point. Anyway, I’ll be in the lab.” Tony quickly exited the room. Steve smiled. He knew this was Tony’s way of showing he cared, even if the man wouldn’t admit it. 

   “Alright, let’s do some research,” Steve stated. He and Clint found a large plastic storage box and punched lots of holes in the lid. They put a big bowl of water inside and a towel. Jeremiah seemed happy with his temporary accommodations. The two pulled out tablets and began looking up information on keeping pet amphibians. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   A couple of hours later the two returned from their trip to an exotic pet store. Steve had gone in with a list of things they’d need. They had also called Tony to let him know to build in light fixtures in the tank for heat and UVB lights. The employees at the store had been really helpful and had given them lots of good advice. Steve and Clint carried several bags filled with decor, substrate, water conditioner, calcium powder, lights, a mister, humidity and temperature gages, and a container of live crickets into Steve’s room. 

   “I’ll go get Jeremiah back from Natasha,” Clint said exiting. Natasha had agreed to watch the frog and Steve caught her smiling at his cuteness when she thought they weren’t looking. 

   Steve headed down to the lab to find Tony finishing up a large, extravagant tank. It had multiple levels, a swimming area with a small waterfall, and built in light fixtures. It also had sliding doors. 

   “Wow, this is amazing,” Steve said looking at it.

   Tony shrugged, “I had some parts left from Thor’s koi pond.”

   “I really appreciate you doing this Tony. And I know why you’re doing it,” Steve said smiling softly. The anniversary of when he had gone under the ice was coming up. 

   Tony sighed, “Look, I’m not very good at emotions and all that bullshit. But yes. I saw how depressed you were last year, and I decided I wouldn’t let that happen again this year.” Tony had felt bad the previous year. Steve had basically locked himself in his room for several days and Tony had been too busy to notice. 

   “I know you’ve been keeping tabs on me,” Steve stated. 

   “Just because we happened to run into each other at the park you think I’ve been stalking you?.”

   “Outdoor pilates at the park? Really?,” Steve replied. 

   “Ok, fine. Not the best cover. But I thought I had been doing a pretty damn good job spying”

   Steve snorted. “You’re not exactly good at subtlety. I know you’ve been tailing me for at least two days.”

   “Why the hell didn’t you say anything if you knew I was following you?,” Tony asked.

   “Because I didn’t want to embarrass you. And I also appreciated it. It’s good to know you have my back.”

   “Don’t get sentimental on me Rogers,” Tony replied.  

   “I won’t. I just want you to know, I’m in a better place than I was last year. I’ve been getting help.” Sam had hooked him up with a really good therapist. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you’ve done.”

   Tony nodded, “Yeah, well. You’ve helped me through some tough shit. We’ll call it even.”

   “Right. Well I guess we can get this up to my room and get Jeremiah settled in,” Steve stated. He effortlessly picked up the gigantic tank and carried it out of the lab. 

   “Showoff,” Tony muttered following behind him. Of course Rogers would have a pet  _ American _ bullfrog. He’d never admit it, but the thing was growing on him. It was kind of cute in a weird and slightly disgusting way. 

   The two set up the tank in the corner of Steve’s room. 

   “Aren’t you worried about the croaking keeping you awake?,” Tony asked as he plugged in the fixtures. 

   “I’m a heavy sleeper. Besides, I like the sound.” It reminded him of summertime. Of Peggy. The two used to take walks together around the lake near the base. 

   “Well if it gets on your nerves let me know, I can soundproof the tank,” Tony offered. He watched as Steve gently set Jeremiah in the tank. The frog started happily hopping around, getting around pretty good for missing a leg. The frog dove into the water and came up to where just his eyes and snout were sticking out. 

   “He’s not cute,” Tony stated out loud. He needed to get a grip. Next he’d become some nature freak and be going on hikes and interacting with wildlife.   

   “Whatever you say Stark,” Steve replied smiling smugly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   That evening Steve watched Jeremiah floating happily in his pond. He had devoured crickets earlier to Clint’s delight and Tony’s disgust. He smiled, it had actually been a good day. He heard a splash and watched as Jeremiah hopped out of the water and croaked deeply. 

   He smiled at his new friend, “Goodnight buddy.” 

   He settled into bed. He still had nightmares about being in the plane, but they were getting less frequent. It would be a tough few days, but he knew he had his friends at his side. For the first time in a long while he finally felt at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know you're not supposed to handle frogs a lot because their skin is sensitive. I'm just ignoring that fact because I want Steve to snuggle with a frog. 
> 
> Thor actually was turned into a frog by Loki in the comics in the 80's. Which is hilarious. 
> 
> I'm planning on doing more Petvengers stories because I'm having way too much fun writing these.


End file.
